Preston Goodplay
Preston Goodplay is a Theater Camp camper at Camp Campbell. He spends his time writing plays and watching them as well. His interests include "Les Miserables" and "Hamilton". Appearance Preston is most likely modeled after the famous playwright and stage actor, William Shakespeare, due to his similar hairstyle and outfit similar to that that of 1500's fashion. His hair is a dark auburn, contrasting with his pale pink skin, and his eyes are a golden-yellow. He wears a yellow shirt and a matching yellow neck ruff. Preston has two puffed sleeves, which are a striped mix of dark and light green. He has dark-green jeans with visible pockets, which are tucked into small purple boots. In "The Order of the Sparrow," his outfit consists of a light brown vest, coffee brown pants and a pair of light brown boots. He also bears a striped headband with red markings on both sides of his face. His Indian wear consists of an orange robe like dress with a red zigzag pattern in the middle, accompanied by a brownish white scarf. In "Cult Camp," his "ascension form" consists of his usual attire but with the color palettes swapped with different shades of white. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," his winter wear consists of purple earmuffs along with matching fur-lined boots. His costume for his one man play of The Birth of Baby Jesus consist of him being entirely naked apart from the diaper he's wearing, along with a plastic halo attached to his head. Personality Preston is deeply passionate over just about anything, especially if it involves theater. He has a wide knowledge of many plays, such as "Les Misérables"Camp Cool Kidz - Episode 4 and "Romeo and Juliet".Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected - Episode 7 The way he expresses his emotions are loud and animated, which makes him come off as very intense. Preston is deeply ambitious and dislikes anything that goes against his vision, being quick to anger if something goes awry, much to the dismay of the other campers. Preston is also shown to be passionate about the plays he writes. In Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected, he states that he had already turned the play into a trilogy. Although he clearly loves to write plays, he may not be very good at coming up with ideas. Both his plays mention an already existing play, and he has yet to come up with an original idea. He is also shown to make exceptions to when he gets upset, such as when Tabii comes in as Juliet. When he watches her act, he smiles and says, "I don't know who this bitch is, but she is KILLING it!" In The Order of the Sparrow, he is shown to have the energy and ability to clean the entire forest in a very short amount of time (less than a day). When David tells him that the forest was dirty because "it's the forest,." Preston seems momentarily surprised before replying "I know! I really did some good today!" And sometimes, can come out as clueless. Such as when he mistakens Viagro for Penicillin in the episode "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", and remarks “the pills do nothing!” When all he did was throw them at Nikki and not have her swallow them. Like Space Kid, he has a low place in the popularity rank as the campers find his plays mediocre and his personality annoying. Preston's Theatrical Projects "Romeo and Juliet II Love Resurrected" "Nature Presentation" Shown in "Jermy Fartz (episode)", where he asked the campers to grab an item that represents their love for nature and make a brief presentation on it. "A Preston Goodplay Production by Preston" "Improvisational Theater" Shown in "Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper]", he sat in as a moderator while Nurf, Nerris, Harrison, Dolph, Campbell and David performed. "Wacky Camp Counselor" Shown in "Preston Goodplay's Good Play", he put on an exaggerated impression of David dropping his juggling balls. This took him across multiple costumes and performances. "Forrest Gump 2: Too Much Shrimp" In "Fashion Victims", Preston is shoved on-stage to stall the fashion show, wearing a dress and white stage makeup, and announces he's prepared an exclusive selection from his new masterwork, "Forrest Gump 2: Too Much Shrimp". While the play hasn't been shown yet, it is still being written, and is now the second piece of existing fiction he's made his own sequel for (with the first one being Romeo and Juliet, of course). Trivia * Preston's full name was first revealed in the teaser trailer. He is the first character whose first and last names were revealed. * Preston, alongside Meredith Miller, Cameron Campbell, Neil Armstrong Junior, Edward Pikeman and Jermy Fartz, Billy Nikssilp, Stephen van Petrol, Penelope Priss, Dolph Houston, and Gaylord Nurfington are the only characters in the show so far to have their last names revealed. * Although Preston's first appearance was in "Escape from Camp Campbell", Preston's voice actor was not revealed until the fourth episode "Camp Cool Kidz". * In the same episode, Preston is seen holding a pen as he pursues Space Kid. This is most likely a reference to the idiom, "the pen is mightier than the sword". * Preston is shown to vomit easily, as stated by Nikki in "Parents' Day" and is shown in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day." * He is also shown to scream like a girl when in peril, as shown in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" and "Arrival of the Torso Takers". * A common animation error involving Preston is how he disappears after the first few scenes of an episode, as shown in the episodes "Mascot" and "Camporee". * In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever", Preston appears topless with no nipples, although both Max and Neil are shown to have nipples in "Camp Cool Kidz" while David was also shown to have nipples "The Order of the Sparrow". * Preston seems to really enjoy soda as he gluttonously drinks it in "Camp Cool Kidz" * His parents are not mentioned or seen at all, with Gram Gram Goodplay coming instead during Parents' Day. Whether or not this means that he lives with her, instead of his parents, remains unconfirmed. ** The the fact that he always speaks at a louder volume may be because of his grandmother's difficulty with hearing. He started out by asking her, in a normal tone of voice, what she thought of his play in "Parents' Day", but she couldn't hear him and kept asking him to speak louder. Frustrated, he did so, until he reached his usual loud tone of voice, and at that point she was finally able to understand. Despite no one at camp being hard of hearing, he still maintains his much louder tone at all times. * Based on the quote "Well as the children of divorced parents often say, TWO CHRISTMASES!!" (from "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever"), it's possible that his parents are divorced, but Preston is known for using metaphors it could likely be a false claim. * Dolph seems to be Preston's closest friend as he complements Dolph's egg, in "Eggs Benefits", team up to prevent the spread of a disease in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" & to make a play on the "Nativity Scene" in "Christmas, Christmas (or Whatever)". It is also seen when Preston offers Dolph to sit on the bus seat next to him in "Camp Corp", and in "Preston Goodplay's Good Play" when Dolph is about to give Preston a bouquet of roses to complement his play (although he is met by a "GET OUT!" by a paranoid Preston.) * Out of all the campers, Preston tend to be choked the most. This may be because of his slight annoying personality, and always being paired with Nurf. * Preston is one of Ainsley's followers on Photoglam and according to him, Ainsley is his second favorite influencer on Photoglam. He holds Ainsley in high regard and frequently praises her , and goes as far as to temporarily ditch Camp Campbell to participate in the Flower Scout fund-raiser. ** Given the poor quality of Camp Campbell's WiFi and the lack of cell-phones seen by the campers, it is likely that Preston followed Ainsley before the events of "Camp Camp". * Nicholaus Weindel's Preston voice has a British accent, referencing Shakespeare's English nationality. ** However Whitman's Preston voice has a American accent, the sudden change in accent is unfortunately never addressed. * His previous voice actor, Georden Whitman, was also a concept artist for Camp Camp and is the creator of Rooster Teeth's sister series, Nomad of Nowhere. ** Whitman also revealed that the amount of yelling as Preston has costed him his voice once.Fun Fact* I actually managed to lose my voice by yelling so much of Prestons lines in the recording booth this season, but it was also the most fun ive ever had with a character! * It's hinted that Preston does not trust Catholics and views them a pedophiles, as in "St. Campbell's Day" he implies that St. Valentine was probably a pedophile since he was Catholic. References Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Campers Category:Heroes